1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for development and deployment of information technology solutions. More particularly, the present invention relates to adaptive information technology solution design and deployment.
2. Related Art
In the field of Information Technology (IT), a solution is commonly understood as an aggregation of distinct software and hardware entities configured to meet a set of particular business requirements. In contrast to computer programs and applications (which typically provide a closed set of integrated functions) and in contrast to a software product (which is generally a unitary purchasable entity), an IT solution may only satisfy the processing requirements through an aggregation of separate programs and products. As a result, most solutions are composed of multiple individual computer products arranged and configured for a particular set of customer needs and constraints.
Conventional IT solution methods are rooted in software development paradigms. One of the most widely known and applied models used for large-scale software development is called the waterfall model. The waterfall model follows a progressive, sequential approach to solution development using a series of connected and conditional phases, where each phase is conditioned upon completion of the previous phase.